Aquatic body boards are known in the prior art. Such boards generally include a substantially flat, rectangular buoyant member having a tapered front end, a top side for supporting a surfer's body and a bottom side for gliding across a surface of a wave. Many aquatic boards include a leash connected with and extending from the top side of the board for attaching to the wrist or ankle of the surfer. Aquatic body boards having a handle are also known in the art and are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,023,601 to Simpson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,165 to Rothstein; U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,645 to Saccomanno; U.S. Pat. No. 6,428,376 B1 to Reeder and U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,089 to Denegri.